narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamaru
Mamaru also known as "The Guardian Shinobi" Background Mamaru is a descendent of two yet unnamed clans each with its unique Kekkei Genkai, not much is known of his early years. First Great Shinobi War He was first recognized as a formidable combative during the end of the First Great Shinobi War, in which he had the misfortune to be killed by a yet unknown opponent. Appearance He is fairly tall and lean young man with black eyes and messy black hair. He has a noticeable vertical scar above his right eye that goes down to his eyebrow. He is normally seen sporting a black cloak with a high collar over his custom-made Konoha Uniform. Abilities Taijutsu As a user of Swift Release a Kekkai Genkai that grants him to move at fast speeds with out straining during battle. In addition, it has been commented that he created various techniques with the use of Swift Release. Ninjutsu Mamaru is a master of various types of ninjutsu comparable to those of highly skilled shinobi. Nature Manipulation Dark Release Do to his ability to use the Kekkei Genkai Dark Release, which allows him to absorb and manipulate the chakra of his opponents allowing him to utilize the own chakra nature against them. He has the natural affinity for Fire Release, able to perform various techniques with little or if any effort. Genjutsu Mamaru has been noted to have great chakra control, which allows him to break trough the most powerful genjutsu. However, his use of this skill is lacking compared to other shinobi. Intelligence Do to Mamaru's status as a jonin he possess a high degree of understanding of various tactics and fighting techniques, as well of knowledge of various historical battles. In adding to his ability to come up with the most complicated battle strategies. He is been noted to think out of the box as well as putting himself in dangerous situations in order to pull out a win. He tends to be vary cunning individual, as to put explosive tags on his shadow clones in order to detonating them once there close to his target. He normally relies on a barrage of techniques in order to alter his terrain which result in a chain of events that would cause eliminate any treats. As such as using Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder in conjunction with the Hiding in Mist Technique while the surroundings area was engulfed with water after a previous water style technique was unleashed by one of his team-mates causing the area to be chocked with electricity. However, he is a very cautious individual and rather keep a safe distance, and prefer the use of Shadow Clone Technique. Part 3 Mamaru was first seen after being resurrected by Ryūto Shinto and his team. He was in dismay of there efforts in reviving him claiming, that he died an honorable death and that he was not meant to live in this time. However after hearing their plea over there current situation he calmly agreed to there request. Quotes *''"I rater die an honorable death by the hands of the member of the Senju Clan! But it's not my time?"'' *''"What is the use of strength if you aren't able to hit you opponent."'' * "Be like the wind! You cant hit it of damage it!" * Ninjutsu and Taijutsu aren't a treat to me! Trivia *Mamaru name means protector or guardian. *His favorite food is fried fish with some rice. *His favorite phrase is "Be like the Wind" *His favorite word is "Speed"